


Admirable Attribute

by pomme_noir



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Academy Era, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomme_noir/pseuds/pomme_noir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaila tells Jim that Bones has an appreciation for nicely formed backsides. Jim is now determined to lure Bones to him with his own admirable attribute. Bones does his best to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admirable Attribute

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do own the ST franchise, nor do I profit from writing this.  
> AN: Written for the Sweetheart Challenge on the jim_and_bones comm, on lj. Thanks to my beta mamacita.

Gaila slid another shot down the bar towards him. Leonard knew he should refuse; he was already feeling more than a little intoxicated, but when had he ever said he’d had enough, these past few years? The shot didn’t even burn on its way down.

 

Gaila laughed and put an arm around his shoulders. “You’re so much fun, Leonard. I don’t know why you don’t come out with us more often.”

 

“Because, unlike you computer techs, I actually have to work.”

 

It was an old joke between them. Gaila would say he was working too hard and Leonard would reply about how someone in Starfleet had to work. Gaila would just laugh, causing anyone within a mile radius to turn around and look at them, furthering the widely held belief that they were sleeping together. It only bothered Leonard when he’d overhear someone wondering if he'd got her only after Kirk was done with her. It made him furious, not only the insinuation that Gaila was some sex toy—as if she would allow anyone to treat her as one—but also that he’d scramble for Jim’s leftovers.

 

Grabbing his drink, Leonard swiveled to face the crowed bar. Gaila turned with him, curling into his side. She was more physically demonstrative with him than with anyone else; he knew it was because he had no sexual intentions towards her. Her connection to Jim was enough that Leonard only saw her as a friend, no matter how good her body felt pressed against his.

 

His eye was caught by a rather mousy-looking dirty blonde. He knew he'd stared too long when Gaila shifted. “You should buy her a drink.”

 

Leonard gave her a look before sighing. “Why bother?”

 

Gaila frowned and launched into her second-oldest argument: Leonard needing to get laid. “You obviously find her attractive, as you were staring at her. She doesn’t appear to be with anyone else. Why not take her home for the evening?”

 

“I have to be at the clinic early tomorrow.”

 

“That's your excuse every time we go out!”

 

“And it’s true every time I say it. Cadets don’t get the nice rotations.”

 

“You can’t spare an hour or two?”

 

“I’m not going to take someone home only to kick them out like that.”

 

Gaila shrugged in both acceptance and pity. “I have to be honest, Len, I don’t really get what had you so riveted.”

 

Leonard was surprised. Gaila had an artist's eye when it came to people’s attributes. He raised an eyebrow at her. She turned her gaze back to the mousy blonde. It was only when the girl turned to the side that Gaila understood, and smiled.

 

“Yes, I can see what held your attention. I’m surprised I’ve never noticed this kink of yours before.”

 

He snorted. “It’s not a kink, just an appreciation.”

 

Gaila decided to make it a game and pointed out various people, asking Leonard his opinion on each of them. After ten minutes she made an observation. “If we’re going to discuss nicely formed posteriors, then we’re going to have to include Jim in this conversation.”

 

“He’s my best friend,” Leonard said, as if that explained it all.

 

“Since obviously your _appreciation_ is a longstanding one, you'd have to be blind not to notice how well Jim fills out his cadet reds.”

 

Leonard had noticed, all right, of course he wasn’t blind; but nor was he stupid. He had only just stopped being a hot mess, and, well, Jim Kirk wasn’t much better. What neither Gaila nor Jim understood was that he wasn’t a monk. He just did his picking-up away from them. It saved him from the questions and Jim’s knowing smirk.

 

Jim, always impeccable with his timing, stopped by the bar for a refill. “What are you guys talking about?”

 

When Leonard saw Gaila open her mouth to answer, he cut her off. “The usual—how I might need an operation to remove the stick you two seem to think I have up my ass.”

 

Jim looked at him seriously. “Not think—know.”

 

“I’ll remember you said that next time you come whining to me about needing a hangover cure.”

 

At first Leonard was convinced he was imagining it. Jim was currently retying his shoe, which wouldn’t have been such a problem if Jim’s ass hadn't been right in Leonard's face. As soon as Jim had arrived in the cafeteria he'd promptly pulled out the chair next to Leonard and propped his foot up and proceeded to tie his shoe. He was usually more considerate about these types of things, so Leonard didn’t say anything, just leaned away. Jim sat down soon enough, anyway.

 

Now it was two days later and Leonard was trying desperately to keep his eyes off his best friend as Jim stretched in front of him, which was unusual because Jim was usually right beside him when they warmed up before running. Leonard was convinced that Jim’s running shorts were shorter and tighter than anything he'd worn previously. Jim stretched a leg out to the side and then leaned down to touch his toes, pulling the material of his shorts taut against his thighs and backside.

 

Leonard abruptly stood up. “I think I’ve stretched enough. I’m going to start; catch up with me.” He didn’t wait for a reply but took off.

 

It wasn’t until a night out with Jim and Gaila four days later that Leonard realized Gaila must have told Jim about their conversation. They were looking at him in such a way that he knew his fortitude and patience would be tested to the breaking point. He was made of sterner stuff, though. Jim Kirk would not break him so easily. Leonard turned his head and answered the cadet next to him.

 

His first test came when he went to meet Jim before going to a seminar they both had to attend. Jim was still in the shower, so Leonard occupied himself with one of Jim’s books. When Jim came out Leonard didn’t bother to look up, only said, “Hurry up or we’re going to be late.”

 

“No, we won’t. You purposely told me the wrong time to avoid that very thing.”

 

Leonard didn’t bother replying that he wouldn’t have to do things like that if Jim had an attention span longer than that of a six-year-old. He finally looked up, after what had to be five minutes of drawers opening and closing, to see that Jim was naked. Of course Leonard had seen Jim in all his glory before, but knowing now that Jim was trying to lure him in made it all the more tempting.

 

“Will you put some damn clothes on already?” he snapped.

 

Jim looked at him, all pretend innocence. “Fine, I guess I’ll just have to go without any underwear.”

 

Leonard released a harsh sigh. “I don’t care what you do, Jim, just put some clothes on so we can leave.”

 

He stared at the book front of him with an intensity undeserving given the genre. When he could no longer resist taking a peek, he looked. Jim had put pants on but hadn’t bothered to zip or button them, and they hung half off his ass. The peak of lush buttocks was more inflaming than when Jim was nude. Leonard envisioned sucking a mark right below those back dimples. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Jim would get bored soon enough, at least Leonard fervently hoped he would.

 

Leonard exited his class and cautiously looked around. Seeing that the coast was clear, he swiftly walked to the doors leading out of the medical building. He didn’t see Jim, but that didn’t mean the bastard wasn’t lurking somewhere nearby, waiting to ambush him. He rubbed at his left eye again when it started twitching. Just the thought of Jim brought about the twitch. It became stronger when Leonard was actually in Jim’s presence.

 

The kid just wouldn’t quit. Leonard was at his breaking point—he was pretty sure Jim knew it, too—hence the avoiding. Leonard grabbed a first-year cadet. “Do you know who Jim Kirk is?”

 

The kid looked at him as if he was crazy. “Yeah, everybody does.”

 

“I’ll pay your five credits to go outside and see if he’s there.”

 

“Sure, whatever.”

 

Leonard felt ridiculous avoiding his best friend like that, but desperate times called for desperate measures. When the cadet came back and reported that the coast was clear, Leonard left. He had managed to keep up his avoidance of Jim for a whole week when Gaila finally cornered him in a little-used section of the library.

 

“What are you doing here?” Leonard muttered.

 

Gaila took a seat and gave him a look. “Looking for you, of course. We haven’t seen you all week and we miss your scowling visage.”

 

“It’s just been a busy week.”

 

Gaila knew he was full of it. “He’s promised to behave himself.” She watched Leonard carefully, waiting for his reaction. He gave her nothing. “I don’t know why you're resisting Jim’s charms.” There was a question in that statement, one for which an answer was expected, so he told her the same thing he'd told her the night all this had started. “He’s my best friend.”

 

The annoyed expression Gaila wore at his reply showed that once again she didn’t get what he meant.

 

“Jim is my best friend.” He tried to imbue that statement with all the meaning he could.

 

Gaila’s face softened. She finally understood that Leonard wasn’t brushing off Jim’s attempts because he didn’t think Jim was serious, that it had more to do with not wanting to ruin something he held dear.

 

“Come, Leonard, I promised Jim we’d meet him.” He put up no resistance.

 

It had been two weeks since Jim had a called a cessation to his seduction attempts, and things had returned to normal. Leonard called himself a fool whenever he felt a twinge of regret. He chose his bed and now he'd lie in it, even if he did catch Jim looking at him every so often as if asking wordlessly why Leonard didn't want him. It was enough to put Leonard off finding someone to ease the frustration Jim had caused.

 

After coming out of the shower and finding no clean socks Leonard started gathering up his laundry. He had just pulled a shirt—which oddly enough was Jim's—from behind his desk when his door chimed. “It’s open.”

 

Jim came striding into the room. “Want to grab dinner with me?”

 

“Yeah, sure. I just have to send this laundry off first.”

 

Jim nodded and went to wait by the desk. “You missed a sock,” he said, bending down to retrieve it, one hand braced on the bed.

 

Something inside Leonard snapped. Jim had been doing everything to showcase his ass to best advantage; it just figured it would be something as innocuous as him bending over that would finally break Leonard. Without conscious thought he plastered himself to Jim’s back. “Did I? Hmm, good thing I have you, then.”

 

“B-bones?”

 

“Yes, Jim?” he asked as he slid his palm down the curve of Jim’s ass.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Losing my goddamn mind. That, or giving you exactly what you want. You really think I haven’t noticed the way you’ve been presenting your delectable ass for the taking?” he asked, taking a handful of said ass.

 

“I was beginning to wonder,” Jim exhaled.

 

“Wonder no more. I’m taking you up on your offer; you’re not leaving here until I’m satisfied.”

 

Jim just hummed his anticipation. Leonard turned Jim around so he could finally taste those lips. It was sloppy and had too little technique for what he’d expected a Jim Kirk kiss to be like—not that he cared. He relished it because it meant Jim was burning with the same kind of need he was. Hands found their way under Leonard's shirt to scratch down his back. He pulled away from Jim’s lips to nip at his jaw.

 

Jim pushed at his chest and Leonard pulled back. “If we do this, there'll be no avoiding me afterwards,” Jim stated firmly.

 

“Okay,” Leonard concurred. What else could he say?

 

Jim gripped the back of Leonard's neck and brought their lips back into contact. Leonard allowed himself to be tugged and pushed onto his bed, welcoming the weight of his best friend. They undressed each other with the coyness of new lovers. He reveled in the sounds Jim made when Leonard explored each new expanse of skin, and Leonard couldn’t help marking each one. Remembering the wanting he'd experienced the day Jim had dressed in front of him, he flipped Jim over, first biting and then sucking hard just above the tempting swell of the left cheek. He leaned back to admire his work. Satisfied, he allowed his hands to roam and squeeze, taking his fill of Jim’s delicious backside.

 

Without thought he leaned down and with the very tip of his tongue he lightly licked along the crease of Jim’s ass. Jim bucked his hips in clear invitation—but no, there would be plenty of time for that later. Leonard's hands flexed at the thought, and Jim shifted restlessly under his hands. Giving him a spank just to watch the skin turn pink, Leonard watched in amazement as Jim moaned into his arms and ground into the mattress.

 

“I think we’re going to have a lot of fun, darlin’, don’t you?” Without waiting for a reply, Leonard went in search of lubricant.

 

Upon his return to the bed he saw that Jim had turned over onto his back and was watching him intently. He’d leave Jim on his back while he prepped him, but for the main show he was going to be turning over. Leonard wanted to see each and every stroke he made into that gorgeous body. He kept his touches light and his fingers well coated as he slowly opened Jim up, murmuring praise into Jim's thighs and press kisses to his knees. He could tell from Jim’s skittish movements that this wasn’t a familiar situation.

 

When Leonard had Jim pushing back on his fingers and panting, he removed them, wiping them on the sheet, and nudged Jim to turn over.

 

“I want—”

 

“Just this first time, please.”

 

Jim turned over with a huff. Leonard knelt over Jim’s closed legs, lining himself up, and then pressed forward. Jim let out a ragged breath. Leonard covered Jim’s body with his so he could kiss the back of his neck and whisper, “Damn, Jim, you have no idea how good you feel. Better than I ever imagined.”

 

Jim eagerly lifted his hips to meet Leonard’s thrusts. The sound Jim made each time Leonard slid inside made it hard not to come. He kept his pace steady until Jim was writhing beneath him, one of his hands snaking down to touch himself. Leonard grabbed the hand and pulled it back up over Jim's head.

 

“Bones,” Jim pleaded.

 

“Just a little longer. and I promise I’ll make it worth it.” He covered Jim’s body with his and linked their hands together. Increasing his speed, he nibbled Jim’s earlobe. That earned him a nice whine, so he did it again. The hot constriction of Jim was just too much to hold out against. After three more hard thrusts Leonard came, shuddering against Jim.

 

Jim wasted no time in reminding him of his promise, so Leonard gently pulled out and helped Jim turn over. The minute Jim was on his back his hand reached down to grasp his cock. Leonard swatted his hand away.

 

“So damned impatient. Didn’t I tell you I’d take care of you?” Without waiting for a reply, he shimmied down Jim’s body and swallowed his cock.

 

Jim arched up hard and the abrupt movement choked Leonard. He yanked back, coughing, and glared at Jim. Jim just reached for Leonard's head and shoved it back down. Leonard decided not to take offense and sucked hard. He pulled back right before Jim came, wanting to see him fall apart. With his back arched and mouth open Jim made quite the pretty picture. Leonard collapsed on top of him, trying to ignore the sticky feeling of Jim's come that was pooled between them.

 

Jim stroked the side of Leonard's face. “That was fun.”

 

Leonard chuckled. “Yeah.”

 

“It means something, you know.” Leonard lifted his head to look at Jim, who clarified, “This. Us.”

 

Leonard wanted to make a sarcastic reply; he didn’t, though, as he was neither cruel enough nor stupid enough to belittle what Jim was offering him.

 

“Good. Let’s go shower. I’m hungry.”

 

Jim looked suspiciously at him before grinning. “Whatever you say, Bones.”


End file.
